


Season Of The Witch

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Bambi Eyed Steve Harrington, Bewitched Steve, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Obsession, Original Character(s), POV Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Billy Hargrove, Violent Thoughts, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy’s mother taught him the importance of magic that you had to be in tune with nature and that intentions had great influence. Billy always heeded her advice but when he discovers that his annoying neighbour is engaged to none other than Steve Harrington Billy can’t help if his intentions were never honourable when it came to Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Season Of The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Billy sighed heavily as he pulled into his drive, the last few days at work had been particularly stressful but now he was looking forward to a brisk run in the dying Californian sun to ease his mind. Four years back and it was as though he’d never left, Hawkins was a distant memory and he rarely thought of it. He hadn’t spoken to his father in years; he got occasional phone calls from Max and everyone else had faded until they were shadows in his mind. Brown doe-like eyes worked their way to the forefront of his mind as the rest of Hawkins faded.

“Hi, Billy!”

He looked over to the house next to his to see his neighbour Stacey kneeling in her garden tending to her dying roses. He remembered about two weeks ago on a day much like today he’d been returning from the gym to see a petite blonde woman directing moving men. He couldn’t help but take notice as she was attractive, a little bossy which he could live with but her being his neighbour was problematic. He wasn’t planning on it being a full-time thing so he flashed her a charming smile and went on his way.

Soon that voice sounded like someone scraping a fork across a plate and her smile seemed slightly off as though she had had invisible wires surgically implanted so she’d always seem welcoming. An eye-catching diamond ring adorned her left ring finger and Billy had been blinded by it on several occasions as she babbled on and on about her wonderful 'Stevie'. If he thought that Stacey was irritating then ‘Stevie’ sounded completely insufferable. He imagined him as tall, blonde, square-shouldered difficult to understand around the silver spoon in his mouth, your basic yuppie asshole.

“Hi, Stacy, doing a bit of gardening?”

He couldn’t help the joy he felt when the smile on her face became strained for half a second, it was difficult to catch unless you were paying extra attention

“Yes, it’s my roses no matter what I do they keep dying and Stevie is finally all finished with work you know at his father’s place and so he’s finally moving in at the end of the week and I wanted everything to be perfect but theses roses just won’t…”

Billy tuned her out as he normally did these days; she was never going to say anything important anyway so he let his mind wander. When he’d first been getting to know her back when she only slightly annoyed him and he could get lost in her attractiveness he’d been planning on seducing her just as her trust fund idiot was arriving. He’d been so focused on work lately that he hadn’t been spending enough energy on downtime and causing a rift between Stacey and her oh so perfect ‘Stevie’ seemed like a great tonic for his boredom.

He’d soured on the idea pretty quickly especially when he’d found a much better way to pass the time.

“So you’re coming over for drinks right?”

“What?”

“This Friday oh you simply have to come it’s going to be Stevie’s first night in California and well he doesn’t know anybody here but me and well that’s…”

“Friday? Yeah, can't I’ve got a work thing.”

“Just for one drink, just to say hello, I’ve told him so much about you he’d be thrilled if you came, please.”

She tilted her head to the side and gave him what he assumed was supposed to be a becoming smile. The idea of being stuck for even five minutes with the two of them would definitely drive him crazy but maybe if he brought his own entertainment it could be fun for a short while. He gave her his most charming smile.

“Sure, I can spare some time.”

As Billy sat in the little space he’d prepared he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the past. Warm skin with a faint scent of sweet mandarins and incense enveloped his senses as he sat on his mother’s lap and she hummed him a gentle song from her childhood. He felt her fingers lovingly stroke over the back of his neck as she crushed the delicate petals from a light pink rose in a small pot beside them. He loved this secret space that they shared, just the two of them hidden away in a small alcove in their home where his mother kept all her magical artefacts. He’d always been fascinated by the small metal pots, the rainbows that danced off the crystals and the little bubble shaped jars filled with strange materials. 

This was their private little world hidden away from everyone including his father who believed that his mother made potpourri as a side hobby for her friends. As his father’s disdain grew for his mother’s ‘fad’ Billy’s fascination took hold almost as though he were in a dream and his mother welcomed him in with open loving arms. He’d first heard of witchcraft in the fairy-tale books of his youth with evil queens jealous of beautiful princesses and witches hungry for children’s flesh. It was a chilling concept that made him slip under his covers at night and hold his breath as he listened for anything out of the ordinary safe in the soft glow of his nightlight. Then his mother, with her beautiful kind face and long golden hair let him in on a little secret and his eyes were opened to a whole new realm. The world had magic, it was a powerful thing but it could be good and create splendour as well as destruction. She taught him everything she knew but always emphasised the importance of being in tune with nature and that your intentions held great influence, never abuse that as it can have devastating consequences. 

It was the little things that he missed about her that made his heart feel the heaviest and he’d had dark times when he would have done anything to have her back, even if it had been fleeting but he heeded her warnings. He wasn’t a perfect apprentice though and he felt that sometimes people were ripe for a little trick now and then. He had never caused irreparable damage to anyone, just enough to put them in their place and he’d only really been practising for the last few years. Previously it had been too painful, made him feel all the more alone as he’d always had his mother’s guiding hand. 

Then a few years ago he’d been searching for something unimportant when he’d found a small metal pot hidden in amongst his childhood toys and his mother’s voice whispered softly through his mind. The rest of the day was spent searching through dusty old boxes until he found everything he had left of his mother’s potpourri pastime and he felt a peace he hadn’t for years. He was a little rusty at first and had to get some new materials but now he had a small space all his own to practice.

Maybe picking on Stacey wasn’t fair but he felt that it probably humbled her slightly and if he were being honest he enjoyed it more than he should. It started small maybe she’d just misplaced her favourite lipstick. Did she forget to order those fancy little cakes from the bakery for that tea party? When had she become so clumsy that was the third cup she’d broken this week. Small things just to make her feel more human that was all. 

Her pride and joy were her ‘award-winning roses’ that she’d taken cuttings off from her previous garden and brought from wherever it was she said she was from. Billy had to admit that they had been magnificent flowers; his mother had been especially fond of them for particular spells. He had waited until nightfall to walk leisurely over to her garden, pick the rose that was at the very top of the trellis, a beautiful deep red rose that was stretching itself up towards the moonlight. The day after it’s striking bloom was crushed in his little pot he noticed the first wilting of her rose garden. Now only a few pitiful roses remained as she poured her sweat and frustration into trying to revive them and Billy felt great satisfaction. 

He decided that for Friday he was going to create a small potion that he would discreetly pour into her drink, it would be tasteless and odourless but it would inspire her to make a fool of herself in front of her perfect ‘Stevie.’ Just a little hint of lust, she would find Billy enticing enough to where it would be uncomfortable for her fiancée but entertaining for Billy.

Billy’s day had been extremely exhausting, it was one of those days where everything goes wrong and rather than accomplishing anything you just spend the day fixing all the mistakes you’d made. As he stood in front of Stacey’s door, a small vial was hidden in his pocket and he hoped that the next hour that he planned to spend at this party was going to be worth it. He was a little early but he didn’t feel too sociable tonight and hoped that if he was there early with the excuse that he had to leave he could slip out before too many people turned up. The door opened to reveal a slightly surprised Stacey; she was fashionably attired with not a hair out of place and Billy imagined that she was probably in her element as the centre of attention. He felt a little thrill that he was going to ruin her night.

“Billy, oh my god you made it, Stevie is going to be so pleased and don’t be mad but I may or may not have invited an absolutely wonderful girl from my club she’s called Natasha and she’s dying to meet you…”

Billy felt his good mood dim slightly, he didn’t want to be set up with anyone especially someone deemed appropriate by Stacey but hopefully, he’d be gone before this chick turned up. He forced himself to smile; it wasn’t too hard when he thought about Stacey being miserable after he left the party. Maybe she’d sit by the door like an obedient little dog waiting for her master to return as everyone gave her increasingly bewildered looks. How embarrassed would ‘Stevie’ be that his big homecoming was ruined by his fiancée making a complete fool of herself in front of all their new friends. 

“I really can’t stay long.”

“Wait until you meet her I just know that sparks are going to fly, you two are perfect for each other, I was telling Stevie all about you both and …”

Billy took a deep breath and followed her and her grating voice into the house, just an hour that was all it would take and hopefully she’d never speak to him again.

“Stevie, Baby? Our wonderful neighbour is here you should come out and say hello.”

Just as they reached a small table set up with artfully arranged finger foods Billy heard someone exiting the kitchen and walking towards them and looked up only for his heart to stop. Standing in front of him his face frozen in shock was none other than Steve Harrington. 

He looked like he’d just stepped out of one of Billy’s dreams; his hair was tenderly tousled almost like someone had just lovingly run their fingers through it. He still had a delicately beautiful face, far prettier than most of the girls Billy knew and those big expressive eyes turned Billy into a butterfly filled fool. He couldn’t believe that all this time Stacey had been talking about Steve Harrington and Billy been tuning her out. His heart’s tempo returned in a staccato beat as he stood staring stupidly at someone he’d tried so hard to forget.

When he’d been dragged practically kicking and screaming to Hawkins his only plan had been to survive long enough to escape back to California. He had technically achieved this but not without losing a part of himself first. Steve had been a revelation, someone who perplexed him so much that he acted completely irrationally. He realised too late that he wanted Steve so badly that he could almost taste it and if he’d been more in tune with his magical side at the time that hunger would have consumed him as though he were the witch from the woods and Steve was Hansel. It was painful to think back on how things had transpired between them, a misunderstanding and Steve had never looked upon him kindly and it had hurt more than he’d wanted to admit.

Even while still in Hawkins he’d tried to fill the void with parties, sex and the adoration of people who didn’t matter and if in the year’s in-between he’d picked up the occasional doe-eyed twink well that was his business. Yet it had never been enough and now he was standing in front of him.

“Stevie? You ok?”

Steve broke eye contact with Billy and walked over towards Stacey wrapping his arm around her waist, to Billy’s chagrin. 

“Yeah sorry I thought the party wasn’t until…seven.”

“Yeah well Billy was an eager beaver to get here, he must have a sixth sense or something and knew I had something special for him…Oh where are my manners, of course, Billy this is my special, fantastic, wonderful, one of a kind, darling, sweetheart Stevie.”

She beamed up at Steve as she placed her hand on top of his hand on her waist and when Steve smiled softly back at her Billy wanted to break the table and watch her horror as all that delicate china smashed into tiny pieces on her cream carpet. Steve let out a soft sigh setting his drink down on the table to reach over a cool hand towards Billy.

“Hargrove.”

Billy took his hand firmly in his wishing beyond anything that it was warmer, that it was holding on more securely like he wanted to be holding his hand rather than this perfunctory handshake for politeness sake.

“Ugh we are horrible hosts, what would you like to drink Billy and my trusty bartender can sort it out for you.”

Steve quickly let go of Billy’s hand as he turned towards Stacey who winked at him as though they were sharing a private joke infuriating Billy further.

“A vodka and coke if you got it would be great.”

“Yeah sure thing, Stevie Baby would you be so kind as to prepare our guest a drink?”

“I’ll need your help in the kitchen.”

“What? Don’t be silly, I showed you where everything is.”

“No, really I can’t remember where we keep…the uhh particular glasses.”

A beat passed as Billy wondered how long this would go on before Steve gave up on the polite pretence. It took only a few seconds more before Stacey turned to him with a slightly confused look on her face.

“Sorry it’s all slightly new and I did set it up different than our last place it’ll only take a second, do you want some food or…”

“I’m fine.”

“Ok back in two shakes.”

Steve didn’t even spare him a second thought as he walked briskly back towards the kitchen with a slightly confused Stacey in tow. Billy took a few soft steps towards the kitchen so that he could listen in on the slightly muffled conversation.

“…he’s like, I knew him…”

“…a chance, people change…”

“…doubtful…maniac…”

Billy crept silently back over to the small table as he felt his heart sink. He never dreamed that he’d run into Steve again but he always knew that this would be the outcome as apparently, he could forgive anyone else, he’d heard the rumours back in Hawkins about Wheeler cheating on him but never Billy. He glared down at the plates on the table, once again considering breaking them, as it didn’t matter Steve’s mind was already made up. Just then he noticed Steve’s open beer sitting at the edge of the table and in a split second decision he emptied the vial into it.

The last half hour Billy had been watching Steve like a hawk, a strained Steve with a flustered Stacey had handed him his vodka and coke and then when the door rang Steve had insisted on playing the gracious host and answering it himself. So Billy had endured Stacey’s conversation and many introductions since as Steve mingled. Watching him interact so casually with all these strangers was frustrating, as he could never think of a time when Steve had been relaxed in his presence.

He also caught himself reaching into his pocket to touch the empty vial, he didn’t know if it would work as his intentions had been on Stacey so he’d been imaging her when he created it but Steve was always in the back of his mind taking up space so hopefully. As he thought about him Steve suddenly looked in his direction as though he’d heard Billy calling his name but then the couple he was talking to stole his attention away.

“Billy?”

He looked round to see a slightly frustrated Stacey but she quickly twisted her mouth into a smile.

“Natasha just arrived, she’s getting a drink, oh I just know you’re both going to get on so well, she’s training to be a lawyer and she’s from the area…”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

“There’s no need to feel shy I’m sure…”

“I’m going for a smoke.”

“Oh…um wouldn’t you rather meet her first, I don’t think…”

Billy turned and walked towards the door, Stacey didn’t allow smoking in the house but he really did want to get away for a few minutes or maybe he’d just leave altogether, maybe go out find someone to alleviate his frustrations then go to bed. He walked around the corner from the door, to avoid the other smokers and their banal conversation. He leaned against the wall next to the last two remaining roses and took a deep inhale from his cigarette. 

As he blew the smoke out he was wondering how he was going to survive seeing the one person he wanted more than anything day in and day out as he played house with a woman who got on his last nerve. Just thinking about Steve in her arms, talking about trivial things and sharing all the intimacies of life made his stomach burn with bitter acid.

“Billy?”

He almost dropped his cigarette at the soft sound of Steve’s voice as he turned to see him standing with an uncertain look in his eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I just wanted…to um see if you were enjoying yourself.”

Did it work? Or was Steve just feeling guilt? Had he thought about how people could change and decided that he could be civil to Billy? He decided that there was only one sure-fire way to know.

“Well, things are looking up Princess, now that you’re here.”

He said it as confidently as he could but on the inside, he was screaming but he knew that when it came to Steve Billy couldn’t do casual. He studied Steve’s face very carefully and he wanted to jump for joy when he saw a slight flutter to Steve’s eyelashes.

“Anything I could do to help?”

“Come here, Pretty Boy.”

Steve sighed softly then in an almost trance walked towards Billy as he pulled him close and quickly devoured his lips. When they touched Steve shivered slightly then kissed back with equal fervour. Within a short space of time, Billy’s fingers had worked their way into Steve’s soft thick hair, as he got lost in the kiss. He’d dreamed about a moment like this from the first time he’d laid eyes on Steve. 

He’d fantasied at that Halloween party of removing Steve’s glasses, the little sighs he’d make against his mouth as he ran an unsure hand over Billy’s bare chest. That had only been the beginning over time and in a hellhole like Hawkins Billy had imagined Steve in every scenario and position that his fertile mind could conjure. All it took was one bad night where Billy’s rage overflowed and Steve ended up swollen and bruised for Billy to know that he would only have his fantasies. 

To feel Steve’s soft lips under his own was almost too much but at the same time not enough, Billy had been hungry for too long. Without warning, he slammed Steve up against the wall swallowing his cry and pushing his body more firmly against his. He indulged for as long as he could because he now knew that this wasn’t the end so he couldn’t risk Stacey catching them or the spell wearing off so he stopped. He gave Steve one last hard kiss.

“Ok Baby, we’d better get back to the party before they realise we’re gone.

“No…I don’t care.”

Steve pulled Billy in for another bruising kiss as he started to wrap his arms around him once more. Billy had to fight against every desire built up within his soul since he’s met Steve but he didn’t want to fuck this up. He pushed Steve gently back until he was at arm's length even as he resisted. 

“Please, Billy, I need you.”

“Come on Sweetheart, I need you to be a good boy for me, can you do that?”

He looked sternly into Steve’s eyes trying his best to resist that tempting pout.

“I can try.”

“If you can be a good boy for the rest of tonight I promise…”

“…anything I want?”

“You going to act like a spoiled brat Pretty Boy?”

Steve smiled sweetly at him and Billy’s hand tightened on his arm and he had to take a deep steadying breath before he dragged him over to his house. Steve pulled slowly out of his hold and ran his hand down Billy's chest while biting his lip.

“If I’m good I deserve a reward, right?”

Billy swallowed hard as Steve laughed softly then he kissed him once more. Just as Billy was reaching up to deepen the kiss Steve pulled away, his face rosy with satisfaction.

“Remember you promised.”

Then he turned and walked back to the party as Billy pulled out another cigarette. He leaned back against the wall and smiled to himself when he saw the rose petals scattered across the ground.

In the end, Billy had returned home as the party just held too much temptation and he knew that the spell was only temporary. The next day he saw Steve through the window leaving for work in a smartly tailored suit but he was distracted by the small scratches on the back of his neck. He waited until he was gone then ran across the garden with a pair of scissors to steal Stacey’s last two dying roses. 

That night he sat bathed in the moonlight surrounded by sweet-smelling incense and ground up the roses along with what he hoped was some of Steve’s blood, a few herbs and a little wine to create a stronger spell just for him. As he mixed the ingredients he formed the intention in his mind. Steve yielding but ravenous for Billy, he would ache for Billy’s notice and thirst for his desire. All those fantasies from when he was a teenager came back but now they were more intense and firmly set in the present. The small taste had just increased his appetite and he hoped that indulging a little more would sate him, he’d probably have to move but this house held no great significance. It wasn’t healthy pining for something you couldn’t have that just gave it greater power over you, no now he hoped that once he’d had him he would no longer want him.

He had to let his potion take form as he fed it and built up its power, he knew it would take about a week to brew and once consumed it would take a few days to settle within Steve and take root. So in the meantime, he formulated a plan that would help him get Steve to consume the potion. 

So he let everything settle for a week where he had to just watch Steve from afar as he kept a friendly front with Stacey. This had taken a little work, as she was annoyed at him for walking out of her party especially when she’d just been about to introduce him to her friend. So he asked her to double date at his house, her, Steve and her friend and he’d make them dinner and drinks. As he watched her frosty exterior melt he knew everything was going to work out.

That night hadn’t been a total disaster; it had been a little surprising. Natasha had turned out to be a very intelligent and witty companion and under different circumstances, Billy might have had some fun with her. He remained open and charming with her for the meantime in case he needed to perform this charade again. When they’d first arrived Steve had been cold and a little stiff and Billy wasted no time slipping the potion into his beer, unfortunately, it wasn’t a simple lust potion so it would have no effect tonight. Then the unexpected happened when Stacey and Natasha decided to go to the bathroom together.

“So how long you lived here?”

“Couple of years.”

Steve nodded then took a large sip of his beer.

“Look we’re going to be neighbours for the foreseeable future anyway and…Stacey seems to think you’re redeemable so what do you say we try to start with a clean slate, I mean we were just dumb kids right?”

Billy was slightly irritated that this change of heart was at the behest of Stacey but he had plans for Steve and a little positivity couldn’t hurt.

“Sure thing Pretty boy, why not?”

“You just can’t resist being an asshole, can you?”

Billy smirked and to his surprise, Steve gave him a small smile back before it was all ruined by the women’s return. The rest of the night passed uneventfully and luckily Natasha had an early morning as Stacey had been dropping hints about their potential romance all night.

Four nights had passed since then and Billy was beginning to think that Steve must have scratched his neck on the wall or something when there was a knock at his backdoor. He opened it to find a slightly frantic Steve standing there before he threw himself on top of Billy while devouring his mouth like he hadn’t eaten since last they’d kissed. Billy felt slightly light-headed from the elation that the spell had worked and now he could finally put his plan into action. He dragged Steve through the house and up to his bedroom; he’d waited long enough.

He struggled but finally, he got Steve naked and on the bed beneath him as he kissed him hungrily while Steve kissed him back and wriggled impatiently. Billy licked his way down Steve’s neck, which he was desperate to mark with his teeth, but he wanted Stacey to remain naïve in case once wasn’t enough. He could cultivate a friendship with Steve so she wouldn’t be suspicious as Billy worked his way through his various fantasies. 

Fuck but Steve was beautiful and so responsive to Billy’s touch, why did he think once would be enough, it would never be enough. He moved his way down his body licking and kissing every inch of his heated flesh, desperate to leave a mark, would the spell prevent Steve from remembering how he’d cried out for Billy’s touch. Every time he touched Steve he grew greedy for more, for now, this was all his but once the spell wore off he’d be Stacey’s once again. 

Steve’s cry alerted Billy to the fact that in his jealous haze he had embedded his teeth into Steve’s trembling thigh. He looked up into Steve’s dazed face as he pulled his legs apart. Had Steve ever been with another man? Stacey was bad enough but Billy was desperate to have something of Steve’s, he needed to leave a mark, to ruin him so thoroughly that Steve would always associate pleasure with Billy.

“Are you going to be good for me Princess?”

“Y…y-yes Billy…”

“Have you ever been fucked, Baby?”

“I don’t understand…I…I’m engaged…ahh”

Billy couldn’t help it, Steve’s skin was so soft and unmarked he needed to remember Billy.

“That’s not what I mean, Pretty Boy.”

“Umm…I…just please don’t stop… I need you, Billy, please…”

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Steve looked so confused that Billy wondered if the spell had worked too good, that it had made him a mindless puppet, which wasn’t what he wanted.

“Do you understand how I’m going to fuck you?”

“Y…y-yes.”

“So have you ever been fucked?”

Steve shook his head.

“No…I…I’ve never really thought about men before well in this way…I just know I want you…want you…inside me…”

Billy looked up at Steve face that had become rosy with humiliation, which to his delight meant that there was still at least a small part of Steve present.

“Don’t worry Baby you’re gonna feel me for days.”

Steve moaned as Billy finally pulled his legs apart enough to get to his hole, which he gave a long slow torturous lick just to feel it contract and Steve to jump like he’d been electrocuted. He gripped Steve quivering thighs tighter as he wriggled his tongue inside. As Steve moaned and writhed under him Billy could feel his cock harden against his thigh until he had to attempt to adjust it to no avail.

He thought back to himself as a teenager when he’d laid in his drab little room back in Hawkins one hand wrapped around his cock as he’d tried to imagine the sounds that Steve would make as he fucked him hard and whispered hot, filthy words into his ear, all the things he wanted to do to him and how he’d make Steve his. Now he had the real thing and reality was far superior to what his mind had produced all those years ago.

He moved back to Steve’s thigh as he slowly pushed his index finger into Steve’s tight little hole and bit down hard on his clammy skin fuck Stacey she didn’t deserve Steve, he’d always been Billy’s. He produced some lube from his drawer as Steve was so tight. 

Then he fingered Steve for a while with just the one finger as he marked up his thighs, he wanted to take his time so as not to hurt him but his cock was throbbing in his jeans.

Finally, when Steve had loosened slightly he pushed in a second finger and Steve devolved into a panting mess occasionally moaning out Billy’s name. Billy was feeling hot all over, the sounds Steve made, the taste of his sweat, the yield of his flesh and the tightness of his body were driving Billy insane. He felt as though kissing Steve had transferred the potion back to him and now he was the one under a lust spell, even though he knew that’s not how it worked but he was burning up and fit to burst. Steve started to thrust back onto Billy’s fingers, as he got impossibly tighter.

“Billy…oh god…please…I need you…please fuck me…I’ll do anything…anything you want…I need you inside me now…please…. I…I can’t take it anymore…Billy…”

As Steve’s body continued to squeeze his fingers tightly Billy finally reached down to open his jeans giving himself a small amount of relief when he pushed his fingers in a little further and Steve cried out louder and his body became impossibly tight.

“B…B-Billy…”

Pleasure tore through Billy so abruptly that it stole the breath from his lungs and he placed his cheek against Steve’s thigh as he panted through his orgasm. He couldn’t believe that he was moments away from finally fucking Steve Harrington and he’d just come untouched still in his jeans like he was a teenager getting touched for the first time. 

Once he’d caught his breath he slid his way up Steve’s body to kiss him as he abused that spot within Steve until Steve was just making breathy noises as his body convulsed with pleasure. Billy pulled back to whisper in his ear.

“Such a good boy…next time I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk or think straight…all mine…fuck Princess you’re incredible…fuck…”

As Steve slowly came down from his orgasm Billy gave him soft kisses and offered a silent apology to his mother, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would stop at nothing to make Steve his. Even if his intentions meant going against nature he would gladly suffer the consequences for Steve.


End file.
